Forbidden Love
by Final-Fiction28
Summary: (This story differs from the true campaign) The Knights attack the Samurai, but before the attack began Orochi was in charge of scavenging out the enemy team. Though to his surprise, he found a masked woman who he couldn't really see, but he just knew was attracting him. This is inter-legional love, Forbidden Love.


The Samurai were making preparations, sharpening blades, Training, and possibly recruiting. On the other hand, The Knights were preparing an attack. They had Mercy and Conqueror as their leaders. Who were they attacking? The Knights, ignorant of the attack, still heard the crys of war and commanded their preparations to be used to see if there was an attack. Orochi was in charge of a device capable of zooming into places. He examined his enemies, seeing a well protected Knight wielding a mace with a chain. He looked over at the second leader who was an assassin looking female holding both a sword and a dagger.

Though, something felt different when he looked at the female leader. A sensation he knew he never had time for came up, Love? No, not exactly. He just felt attracted to her for some reason, It was odd, he couldn't even see her face, yet it made no difference. What made it even harder was that he was assigned to kill that female leader. He couldn't plead because it would be foolish and unlike him. He didn't exactly plead, but asked if maybe they could make peace? The immediate answer was no, seeing as how they were the ones being attacked. So he had no choice but to kill her, or would he?

He got onto the battlefield, and looked for the female leader. Once he found her he didn't fight, just talked. "I am Orochi of the Samurai, who are you?" "Greeting each other huh? I am Mercy of the Iron Legion, prepare to die." Orochi put his sword back into his scabbard. "Look, maybe we don't have to fight! Couldn't we maybe negotiate peace?" Mercy put her weapons to her side. "Probably not anymore! Wait... I heard you samurai are a deadly group, why don't you want to fight now?!" "Ummmm" He stood there awkwardly. While he did, Mercy thought, "We could use some extra help against the Blackstone Legion..." She stood in a sign of peace and said, "Alright Orochi. Let's negotiate." She called her men down and signaled something different to the Knight with the chain mace. They took a step back and coordinated. Orochi did the same but called out all the other warriors.

They spoke japanese to each other translating to, "Orochi, what is the meaning of this!?" Kensei asked. "I spoke with Mercy, a member of the Iron Legion, and she agreed to negotiate a peace treaty. They could be crucial and dependable allies!" Kensei and Nobushi thought. "I guess it depends on what we can come up to."

The peace treaty was agreed. It was as simple as they help each if they need it and can't attack each other. Orochi walked over to the Knights castle as he had been invited thanks to him thinking of peace. He had a special meal with Mercy, which was pointed to when he walked in.

He sat down and immediately thought about how to tell Mercy why he really negotiated peace, after all the Samurai were very honest people. "Hey Mercy, the real reason I talked instead of fight was... I find you personally attractive. I know I can't see your face or anything, but-" He was cut off by Mercy putting her hand on his shoulder. She fully lifted her mask, only being up a little to eat. He took a good glance at her face and was honest, as he should be. "Your so much more beautiful they I could have ever imagined!" She blushed, causing her to quickly put her mask down. "Please stay with your mask out, I like you better as yourself!" She put her utensil down and said, "Enough with the flirts please, but... thank you. Do the Samurai even allow that?" Yet again he had to be honest. "Well... no, but I couldn't help myself." She softly chuckled and walked off with her finished dish. As he walked out she said, "I'll talk to you later."

Mercy wasn't one for flattery, but even she knew Orochi was in his own way charming.

Orochi knew he had to win Mercy's heart, so he went out looking for the cleanest, most beautiful flower he could find, to represent her beauty. He found a group of golden dandelions which looked perfect, so he took his hand-made case filled it with water and its soil. He made sure to hide it from the other Samurai and prepared it for the next day.

Orochi knocked on the castle bridge. It swiftly, but slowly came down, he walked in, being asked by a guard, "State your presence." "I forgot a small but crucial piece of my armor." The guard openly gestured for him to come inside.

That was one if his only lies, but he believed it was worth it. He looked around until he found a door with 'Mercy' on it. He left the dandelions with a note saying, "Hello Mercy, I feel you need to know just how beautiful you are, so I went out and found the most beautiful flowers I could find. -Orochi

When she found it, Mercy lightly blushed under her well-crafted mask. She brought it into her room and placed it on one of her tables.

 _AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Make sure to tune in for the next chapter, and sorry to leave on kind of a cliffhanger! Have a nice day!**_


End file.
